The Children of Olympus
by The Chthonic Professor
Summary: The war has been lost, and Tsunade makes a decision. Using an ancient seal, the Konoha Twelve are given their final orders: live. Little did they know that living meant being reincarnated as the sons and daughters of the Olympian Gods.
**_The Children of Olympus_**

 ** _The Chthonic Professor_**

 ** _Summary:_** _The war has been lost, and Tsunade makes a decision. Using an ancient seal, the Konoha Twelve are given their final orders: live. Little did they know that living meant being reincarnated as the sons and daughters of the Olympian Gods._

-.-

 ** _Prologue - Rebirth_**

-.-

Standing before the woman he saw as both aunt and mother figure, Naruto couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. His eyes were wide and unwavering as he stared down the battered form of the fifth Hokage, but his tears still made tracks, unbidden, through the dirt streaked across his face.

Seated before him, with one of her legs missing below the knee and a melancholy smile on her face, was Senju Tsunade.

"This is for the best, Naruto." She spoke softly, gripping his arm at the elbow because she could no longer reach up to grasp his broad shoulder. She could see the hundreds of thoughts whirling through the young hero's blue eyes, but the only words to leave his lips were a whispered, "I know."

With a watery smile, Tsunade pulled him forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his stomach. Naruto wrapped his arms around her head in an awkward hug. Tsunade pulled away from the hug, pushing Naruto away from her so she could look at him properly.

"Take care of them, Naruto." She said, the same watery smile still plastered on her face. "They'll need you to look after them."

Naruto's throat was tight with emotion, too tight for him to speak, so his only response was a quick, sharp nod of his head.

With a light huff and a strained smile, Naruto bend down and wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist, pulling her up from her chair. Holding the small woman to his chest, Naruto walked slowly into the adjacent room.

Facing him were Naruto's oldest friends and comrades, the members of what was once called the Konoha Twelve. Besides for it's occupants and the absolutely massive, intricate seal decorating the floor, the room was bare.

With tears still streaming down his face, Naruto softly placed Tsunade on the ground, laying her flat on her stomach with her head and hands near the tip of the great seal. Whispering a final goodbye, Naruto placed a soft kiss on the Hokage's cheek before standing and making his way carefully to stand at the centre of the seal.

Without taking his eyes off Tsunade, Naruto reached out and grabbed his wife's hand, intwining her fingers with his own. He felt her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his palm, and was grateful for the comfort it brought him.

Tsunade began to flash through an incredibly long string of hand seals and Naruto squeezed his wife's hand just a little bit tighter. She squeezed back.

With a grunt of effort, Tsunade finished the hand seals required for the technique and slammed them down on the edge of the seal. A white light erupted from the blood-mixed ink covering the floor and the room was filled with the sound of whirling winds and rushing water. Naruto could see Tsunade shout the words of the technique through the blinding light, but could not hear her over the cacophony of sound.

The floor rumbled and surged with power as the light grew to impossibly intense proportions, and as Naruto felt his body begin to fade away, he could sense more than see the eruption of chakra that was slowly overcoming the underground base.

The last thing Naruto saw before the world faded to white was Tsunade's smile, eyes closed in happiness, as her body was vaporized in the edges of a Tailed-Beast Ball explosion.

-.-

Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat as the white glow of the seal overtook his vision. The earth had vanished beneath his feet and the only thing keeping him tethered was the small hand clasped tightly within his own.

The small hand that was slowly slipping between his fingers. With a mental cry of anguish, Naruto felt his wife's hand get wrenched from his own.

Naruto felt cold and lost without the warmth of his wife's hand to comfort him. His thoughts were being torn from him like paper in a hurricane. Nothing was making sense anymore. He didn't know up from down or his ass from his elbow and all he wanted to do was cry.

So, as Naruto felt an immense pressure begin to squeeze him on all sides, and as the white light around him slowly began to fade away, Naruto followed his instincts.

He cried, and he screamed.

Somewhere north of New York City, a baby's wails filled a dirty little room in a dirty little hospital.

-.-

 ** _AN:_** _I went and made another one. Though, this is my first Percy Jackson and Naruto crossover. I've been reading through the fandom recently and haven't been able to find any stories that really stand out to me. So, I decided to make one of my own. Maybe you could throw a review my way if you have the time?_

 _Peace!_

 _The Chthonic Professor_


End file.
